kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xaldin/Gameplay
Xaldin is fought as a boss in Kingdom Hearts II. He attacks Sora on the bridge outside Beast's Castle, and is the second member of Organization XIII Sora faces in the game. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Defeat Xaldin of Organization XIII! Using Jump obtaned from Learn will make the battle easier! -The pause menu As the battle begins, Xaldin will cloak himself in Aero magic, causing all attacks to deal minimal damage to him. He does this periodically during the rest of the battle. Initially, Xaldin will either thrust his lances directly at Sora or gather them and swing it around him. However, if the player uses Guard, they can deflect Xaldin's attacks and use the Reaction Command "Learn" to replace the attack command with a Jump command. Depending on how many times the player hits the Triangle button to use the command, Sora will stock that many jumps up to a limit of nine. The jump command pierces the Aero and also allows Sora to start an aerial combo on Xaldin immediately after. Xaldin will also use the Jump command himself, jumping up out of Sora's range and striking Sora with a powerful blows with his lances a few times before striking Sora by jumping down with all of his lances. The initial shockwaves can be jumped over, and the final Jump can be guarded. Later in the battle, Xaldin attacks more quickly, teleporting short distances, and although Sora can still use the Jump command, Xaldin moves so fast that Jump is likely to miss. His attacks increase in range and power, and he will whirl his lances around to attack rapidly. Since he will now smash you with his Aero while he attacks, Guard will prove ineffective and it is better to use Reflect to deflect his lances. When weak, Xaldin will summon an aura, and becomes invincible while the screen will turn dark. Xaldin will attack very quickly and do massive damage, before teleporting next to Sora and connecting his lances and leaping atop them. The lances take on the form of a dragon, which launches a blast of wind along the length of the bridge. You can Quick Run through the wind, or if Xaldin teleports next to Sora when Sora is on one side of the bridge, the wind will not reach the other end, or you can simply cast Reflect as soon as he's about to launch the blast if you have no other alternative. Xaldin will use this attack more as he loses health. Xaldin is a very difficult opponent, especially late in the battle when he becomes invincible and uses his rapid combos as told above. Fortunately, King Mickey may appear when Sora is defeated, giving him a second chance. If Mickey appears, you can use Xaldin's dragon attack to your advantage, as it gives them time to use Mickey's D-Charge without interruption. Don't get too cocky, as you still have to worry about the stream of wind that is spat from the dragon's maw, or face the consequences. Sora should have several Potions and the Cure Spell in his shortcut menu to heal quickly, and use the Jump command whenever possible, he should also have Reflect in the shortcut menu since most of his attacks are very difficult to dodge. Ethers should also be in the shortcut menu, as Cure uses all MP, and you have to use Reflect most often in this fight. It is also highly advised that the player not attempt to use Drive Forms in this battle, since there is a high chance that Anti Form will appear. Anti Form cannot heal; this could easily cost the player the battle. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' Data Rematch Xaldin returns as a Replica Data battle, and is much harder. His health has increased greatly. So to that end, the player is recommended to stock up on Elixirs, have the Cure spell in their shortcuts, and have the Ultima Weapon. The strategy for beating him remains the same. Video